<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zootopia by deltatled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726933">Zootopia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled'>deltatled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>动物园au<br/>山顶上的迦勒底动物园里住着一群快乐的动物和他们的饲养员。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zootopia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
“黄金的，今天你怎么落单了？”</p><p>海狸奥兹曼迪斯从人工河里冒出脑袋。小熊猫吉尔伽美什正给自己倒果汁，餐盘里码着嫩竹和甜橙块。</p><p>“太阳的，你不也落单了。”</p><p>远处传来小孩的嬉闹声，青年的呼唤声，狮子的咆哮声，他们心照不宣地闭上嘴。奥兹曼迪斯爬上一块阳光照拂的石头。在岩石阴影中，吉尔伽美什叽叽大叫：</p><p>“你看够了没？看够就瞧瞧恩奇都在干什么。”</p><p>“自己的饲养员自己看！”奥兹曼迪斯跳回草坪，爪子用力搓脸。“人类幼崽在看展板，勇者还要照看他们好一会儿。”</p><p>听闻噩耗，水灵灵的甜橙在吉尔伽美什嘴里味如嚼蜡。</p><p>“喂，那你打算赖在我这儿吗？”</p><p>和吉尔伽美什不同，奥兹曼迪斯有两位年幼的亲族，是只有家庭观念的海狸。他和小辈一同筑巢，巢穴面积惊人，几乎和单身公寓相当。而他在野外搭建的坝巢更加宏伟，简直是河流中的浮岛。</p><p>“尼托克丽丝和克娄巴特拉去睡午觉了。出来前我用海带把她们系在浮标上。”奥兹曼迪斯忧郁地说。“她们拉着彼此。就剩下我。”</p><p>“那你也别想拉我的尾巴。我的尾巴只有恩奇都能碰。”</p><p>小熊猫黑白相间的尾巴伸到海狸鼻端抖了两下，飞快缩回身后。奥兹曼迪斯根本没在意这种寻衅，他甚至从甜橙堆里拿了一块吃起来。神经痛抽冷子钻进他的脑壳，海狸浑身一震，嘤嘤倒地。蛀牙和思念一样，来得悄无声息，去得难以自拔。</p><p>“太阳的，你至于吗？——算了，相识一场，帮你望风也不是不行。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什对熟人的龋齿一无所知，舔了舔黏爪子，嗖嗖攀上一棵大树。</p><p>奥兹曼迪斯挣扎着说：“我就知道你能理解我。但黄金的——勇者在另一边。”</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
杰克和童谣躲在保罗·班扬身后窃窃私语：</p><p>“为什么园长先生要戴狮子头套呢？”</p><p>爱迪生园长正讲到兴头上，高大的背影覆盖了三分之二荧幕，声音隆隆作响，像政治家喊口号，又像真正的野兽咆哮。</p><p>“……一对名字很长的热心父女建造了这座动物园……小朋友们，在园内，你们不仅可以近距离观察水豚、马匹、鹦鹉等等有趣的动物，在晚间还能饱览这座山顶的美丽星空！——正是采用直流设备大批量植树除尘……”</p><p>杰克拉拉童谣的披肩花边，她已经听腻了，于是背上小挎包，准备开溜。挎包上绣着一颗红彤彤的心，里头灌满器官形状的小饼干，全是杰克妈妈亲手烤制。</p><p>童谣悄悄回头，看见老师萨列里正靠在莫扎特肩上打瞌睡，两人塞着同一副耳机。萨列里略显憔悴，眉头轻皱，或许是因为同事一条腿压在他膝上。他细长的手指松松交叉，搭在莫扎特腿上，很像天鹅拢起的翅尾。莫扎特正专心用同事半长的灰发编麻花。他瞥见童谣，把食指竖在含笑的嘴前。</p><p>童谣似懂非懂地点头，弯腰抱起脚边一盆小花。</p><p>她们钻出放映间门时，冗长的幻灯片终于讲到一半。电脑屏保浮现在白惨惨的大荧幕：那是一个古铜色圆环，圆环下缘的飘带写着一行花体；园长威风凛凛的大头出现在圆环里，他先昂首朝左，低嚎一声，接着摆向右边，骄傲地仰面长啸。</p><p>3.</p><p>“你是一株花，为什么搞得人五人六？”</p><p>梅林照着水面，仔细拉平外套的花边领口。他对小熊猫回眸一笑。</p><p>“嗯哼，我可不是普通的花，是花之妖精⭐️。”</p><p>“哦。”小熊猫讽刺地踢了脚花盆。“那种让人做春梦的花啊。”</p><p>“别这么刻薄嘛。”梅林圆滑地说。“那是花的报恩。毕竟我是一株知恩图报的…….”</p><p>吉尔伽美什冷笑：“洗手间里的小姑娘要垫脚才够得到洗手台。你对她出手，是想去隔壁转转吗？”</p><p>马场就在小熊猫园隔壁。栅栏附近，一匹棕红骏马正从木桶里喝水；另一匹黧黑壮马在远处狂奔。赛道上寸草不生，尘土飞扬。</p><p>梅林干巴巴地说：“使不得，使不得。作为一株铃兰，我虽然长得可爱，但全株有毒，被马儿误食就坏了。”</p><p>小熊猫骇然大笑，尾巴在背后甩来甩去。“哈哈哈哈！你以为伊斯坎达尔在喝水？天真、天真！”</p><p>“总不见得喝啤酒吧。”梅林假笑。</p><p>吉尔伽美什毛茸茸的圆脸露出恶意的微笑。“怎么会是啤酒呢，梅林，啤酒太不像样——伊斯坎达尔只喝麦芽威士忌和红葡萄酒。”</p><p>梅林花容失色。小熊猫舔着掌心，神态像嗜血野兽：“而且他的健康状况一直良好。如此强悍的肝功能，要代谢一朵花的毒素是不是轻而易举呢？”</p><p>“吉尔伽美什，”他倒退一步。“难道你要让一个孩子失去他的知心朋友吗？”</p><p>“得了，那孩子的朋友叫杰克，她们正在里面讨论老师的男朋友。你还有什么遗言要交代？”</p><p>“我有很多话要讲：首先，我给她送的是绘本里的美梦。”梅林夸张地抹泪。“其次，我希望世上少一些先入为主的成见。不要因为一朵花让人做了春梦，就误以为他只会让人做春梦……”</p><p>吉尔伽美什无语地看着他。</p><p>“……春梦又怎么了？我觉得医生平日太紧张，梦见旖旎的场面，或许能调节内分泌……”</p><p>铃兰花的声音低沉，如同斜阳倒影在溪水里变冷。</p><p>“毕竟，除了松土换盆、日晒浇水，他会柔声细语地对我说话。我喜欢故事，它们让我长势更好。虽然他总是趴在桌上，讲些平平无奇的琐事和烦恼，随处都能听到……”</p><p>“哈？对你？”</p><p>“没错。聪明的吉尔伽美什。”梅林仿佛有些生气，但语调的尖锐感转瞬即逝。“看这些花蕾，这些叶片——你眼前是一株清纯无辜、不会说人话的铃兰，当然有人愿意向他倾诉。连绘本都写：春天把秘密放进铃兰的小铃铛。”</p><p>“难怪春天那么短，原来春天羞愤自尽了。”小熊猫的豆豆眼犀利地觑着舌灿莲花的铃兰。“其实我刚才就想问了，那个男人呢？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>梅林真正的监护人是位内向的年轻医生。他和心爱的盆栽形影不离，每逢周末，都抱着铃兰到迦勒底动物园来看水豚。但自上次算起，吉尔伽美什已经一个月没见到那个橘粉脑袋了。</p><p>梅林低头抚摸自己深绿的叶子。孩子的照料有欠妥之处，叶面有些缺水。</p><p>“……他出远门去啦。”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>韦伯·维尔维特东磕西碰地将一筐胡萝卜拎进马场。伊斯坎达尔小跑到饲养员跟前，喉咙里冲出一口酒嗝。</p><p>“你又喝酒了！”</p><p>小个子韦伯的手绝望地插进头发，脑袋看上去足有原先两倍大。棕红骏马视若无睹，低头热乎乎地舔他面颊。韦伯像只落水猫一样尖叫着跳开。</p><p>“伊斯坎、伊斯坎达尔，你的口水全滴在我的羊毛背心上！啊、啊啊，为什么我在校外还要受罪？可恶，倒霉，真是事事不顺！”</p><p>韦伯扔下箩筐，眼圈红红地冲到马厩旁的水槽前，劈手把龙头拧到底。怒飚的水柱把皮肤刺得麻木，他大声地吸鼻子，背心下摆被奋力搓成一团。伊斯坎达尔从背后叼住衣领，把他拖出水柱射程。韦伯一手抹脸，一手攘开瘦长的马头。马儿把腮部靠着他手掌，密密的眼睫刷着手心。</p><p>“伊斯坎达尔，难道人的成就真的和出生绑定了吗？”</p><p>平静下来后，韦伯迷茫地说。</p><p>他写了一篇小论文，观点在课上被老师夹枪带棒地讽刺：“幼稚”，“狭隘”，“无可奈何地受到家境的限制”。他那些家里给名牌大学捐过楼的同学低着头吭吭直笑。</p><p>伊斯坎达尔沉默着舔他的手指。</p><p>韦伯恍然，这匹马怎么能理解自己？伊斯坎达尔的父系家谱比韦伯的家谱长，母系更是源出宫廷的沧海遗珠。这匹马换算成人，就是个万恶的现充。</p><p>这匹时时叫他生气的马，韦伯抬头寻找他的眼睛。伊斯坎达尔，好一匹良驹！他已经完全长成，蹄疾如电，仿佛一阵有血有肉的飚风。有朝一日，他的马蹄会踏上异国他乡，征服一座座铺着红土的赛场，掷向他的玫瑰多如夏日暴雨。他的铸金头像会嵌在拉丁文名上，在谱系里赫赫生辉。到那时，韦伯·维尔维特又在哪里？他会在无数闷热的办公室中的一间，用勉力营生时挤出来的一瞥辨认头条里他的名字吗？</p><p>伊斯坎达尔早就不是他的小马驹了。韦伯后退一步，悲从中来。初中生韦伯每天给自己的伙伴、自己的马驹刷背喂草，牵他去海滩散步。那时候，马驹和男孩一样高，追着他的小手吃树林里捡来的苹果。现在韦伯要抬头才能望见那双矿石般的棕色眼睛。而终有一天，伊斯坎达尔会离开他，去一个平凡的韦伯·维尔维特遥不可及的地方。</p><p>韦伯抱紧伊斯坎达尔的脖颈，面颊压在缎子似的皮毛上，泪流如溪。他一边哭一边觉得可笑，不知怎么竟想到神话里抱紧变成癞蛤蟆的恋人死不撒手的公主。</p><p>伊斯坎达尔轻嘶一声，缓慢地跪下，用嘴扯韦伯翘翻的衬衫衣角。</p><p>“你在叫我骑上来吗？”</p><p>马儿的鼻子温和地顶顶他的手心。于是韦伯披挂鞍具，小心胯上马背。自伊斯坎达尔成年，这是第一回。马站起来，朝海滩走。隆起的肌肉在光亮的皮毛下滑动，温暖的触感给与韦伯一种无言的安慰。</p><p>林荫道下，夏日剔透的光影披着一人一马。树枝深处藏着半红半青的野苹果，现在马背上的韦伯一探手就能摸到了。他摘下一枚塞进裤袋，准备稍后和伙伴分享。林翳间，鸟鸣如隐形流星般穿梭来去，骏马的双耳随着小鸟的韵唱抖动。韦伯胸中涌起一阵泡沫般丰厚的平静，他俯在伊斯坎达尔耳边喃喃：</p><p>“有时我觉得，伊斯坎达尔，你什么都听得懂，什么都明白。”</p><p>就像现在，这匹马稳步前行，既没抖动耳朵，亦没发出声音，可韦伯清晰地知晓他在倾听。</p><p>黄沙渐渐没过枯叶，最后一簇树冠掠过韦伯头顶时，伊斯坎达尔开始朝远处的白色海岬奔跑。</p><p>马蹄扬沙，伊斯坎达尔遒劲的呼吸，风在耳畔呼啸。踏浪飞奔时，一簇簇沙点溅到韦伯踝上。在高高的马背，他看见更远处的地平线。那闪亮的银线上方，无数海鸥在正午的阳光里盘旋。韦伯抓紧胸口的衣料，他的泪痕干了，心脏在陌生的激情中砰砰狂跳。海岬迫在眼前，一面巨人脸颊般的白墙，伊斯坎达尔在飞奔中轻盈地斜转方向，闪电般绕过巍峨的障碍。山壁之后，一望无垠的大海在韦伯眼前展开，每一寸水面都灿烂如银，每一点波尖都璨如火焰。涛声从四面八方涌向他，无穷无尽。眼前的世界如此浩大，如此美丽。此刻，他像被推出巢的雏鹰，尚不解风的奥秘，但翅膀已捕获气流，带他扶摇直上。</p><p>“真奇怪，”韦伯嗫喏，他想笑，泪先涌出来。“只要和你一起，我好像就能去任何地方。”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>名叫贞德lily的小女孩报幕时，梅林走神了。他有一种甜蜜而急躁的预感。</p><p>两个年轻男人在钢琴前坐下，系血红领巾的男人为给同伴扎起马尾，随后双手宛如迁徙前的信天翁一样停在键盘上。</p><p>钢琴摆在近海的露天平台，背对海上升起的月亮。</p><p>《小星星变奏曲》前奏响起。在观众席最后一排，在梅林的花盆旁，恩奇都弯腰亲了小熊猫头顶。而阿拉什和臂弯里睡着的海狸牵着手。韦伯站在树荫的空旷处，倚着着那匹吃过他一百页作业的骏马。</p><p>台上的孩子们开始唱歌。一位丰腴的夫人拢着披肩起身，把相机对准杰克；领座茶色头发的国中男生，膝上按着童谣的绘本。保罗班扬和莫德雷德一样高，站在后排。莫德雷德和全班最可爱的弗兰肯斯坦手牵着手，弗兰戴眼镜的哥哥和戴眼镜的爸爸紧张地瞪着她。这时，好几个人影走出露台对面的树林，来者正是莫德雷德美丽又忙碌的爸爸：她不仅来迟，身后还跟着几个眼熟的美男子。<br/>
“我有一种感觉。”</p><p>铃兰的妖精欣喜而克制地说。</p><p>“罗曼一定也在同一片星空下，他一定叼着贝果或者玛德莲蛋糕，正在拼命地赶回来的航班吧！”</p><p>“这种氛围里，什么感觉都像是能成真的。”吉尔伽美什醺醺然道。“我还感觉恩奇都听得懂我们的话呢。”</p><p>他别过脸，对清丽的年轻人大声叽叽：“听好了：我最——喜欢恩奇都。”</p><p>“你看。”他扭回头，半嘲讽半遗憾地说。“不过幻想一下，无可厚非，有时我也……”</p><p>“——我知道哦。”</p><p>小熊猫猛转过头。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>